elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Machine room less elevator
Machine Room Less Elevators (usually shortened to as M.R.L. or MRL) is a type of traction elevators which doesn't have a machine room on the top of the hoistway. Design M.R.L. elevators do not have a fixed machine room on the top hoistway, instead the traction hoisting machine is installed either on the top side wall of the hoistway or on the bottom of the hoistway. The motor is installed using a permanent magnet which "sticks" the motor permanently and work with Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive. Some of the hoisting machines are using synchronous motors instead conventional induction motors. This design eliminates the need of a fixed machine room and thus saves much building's space. While the hoisting motor is installed on the hoistway side wall, the main controller is installed on the top floor next to the landing doors. This controller is situated behind a locked cabinet which have to be unlocked using a key for maintenance, repair or emergency purposes. Most elevators have their controller installed on the top floor but fewer elevators have their controller installed on the bottom-most floor. Like normal traction elevators, M.R.L. elevators uses the conventional steel cord ropes used as the hoisting cables. Some elevator brands (such as OTIS, Schindler and ThyssenKrupp) are using flat steel rope belts instead of conventional ropes. Manufacturers using these technology claimed that with flat steel belt ropes, it saves much space on the hoistway and to allow a minimun size of the hoisting sheave. With flat steel belts also allows 30% lighter than conventional steel ropes. Most M.R.L. elevators are used for low to mid rise buildings. M.R.L. elevators in mid-rise buildings typically serves up to 20 floors. History The idea for a machine room less elevator was first pioneered by the Finnish-based elevator manufacturer Kone. Kone launched its first M.R.L. elevator product line "MonoSpace Elevator" along with its signature hositing machine "EcoDisc" (the motor is shaped of a big green round disk). Soon, many rival companies began to make their own M.R.L. products. In 1998, Toshiba launched its first M.R.L. products "SPACEL-UNI" under a partnership by Kone (Another product called "Order-Spacel" is based off "EcoDisc"). Also, Mitsubishi invented a bottom drive M.R.L. elevator called "GPQ" series, which the hosting motor is located on the elevator pit in 1999. Nowadays they make M.R.L. elevator called "Elenessa" for both Asia and Europe, which the hosting motor is located on the top level of the shaft. OTIS launched its M.R.L. elevatot product Gen2. Unlike most products, the Gen2 elevator uses flat steel rope belts instead of conventional steel ropes. Benefits and Detriments of M.R.L. Elevators Benefits *Saves much building space, as it doesn't require space for a machine room. *Saves building electricity for up to 70%. *Uses no oil (thus eliminates the risk of fire). *Slightly lower cost than other types of elevators (because the Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive).hkelev - Elevator work with Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive Detriments *No code has been approved for the installation of residential elevators. *Loud high frequency sounding when the elevator is running (because the Variable Voltage Variable Frequency (VVVF) drive). *Life expectancy of MRL elevators is lower compared to older elevators. Notable M.R.L. Products Note: This list is incomplete. You can help it by expanding this section by clicking the Edit link. Incident In 2006, one of the ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevators in Seattle's children hospital had its Kevlar ropes snapped due to overheating. The elevator car was fallen between the 7th floor and the 3rd floor and halts completely after the emergency brake engaged. No one was injuried. The elevators lare taken out of service a few days later for an inspection by the police. Trivia *The U.S. was too slow to accept M.R.L. elevators because of elevator codes. *In the United States, all M.R.L. elevators have their controller located at a small fixed room which houses the controller inside (instead of installed next to the top floor landing doors). *After the Machine Room Less elevator products published, The Mini Machine Room elevator products has published and just simply to put Machine Room Less elevator products into a machine roomhkelev - Machine Room Less Elevator (Like EcoDisc). Gallery General Informations Kone_EcoDisc top landing.jpg|At the top landing usually have a control panel to contain all the circuit board in one cabinet. Kone_EcoDisc@Hong Kong Central Library Footbridge.jpg|Machine Room Less elevator will make easier to meet the requirement for the disabled. Kone MonoSpace sticker.jpg|In Hong Kong, M.R.L. elevator may have a reminder to remind passengers that is a M.R.L. elevator. Schindler MRL Sign.jpg|Another reminder to remind passengers that is a M.R.L. elevator with control panel location. (Made by Schindler) Hoisting Motors KONE EcoDisc Logo.jpg|Kone EcoDisc logo was mounted with KSS 520 fixtures KONE EcoDisc.jpg|Kone EcoDisc hoisting machine Kone EcoDisc.jpg|Kone EcoDisc hoisting machine IMG 0982.JPG|Sigma Solon M.R.L. hoisting motor Hyundai YZER M.R.L. Drive.jpg|Hyundai YZER permanent magnet motor Schindler 5400 AP M.R.L. Motor.jpg|Schindler 5400 AP motor in Jakarta, Indonesia OTIS Gen2 motor.jpg|OTIS Gen2 motor. Mitsubishi Elenessa MRL motor.jpg|Mitsubishi Elenessa motor. Otis sub flexbelt.jpg 24967623.png References Category:Building transportation system